Fun Time Random Crap 2
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: Hey! This is Fun Time Random Crap two! This time this is "kind of" longer then the last one and it's the same old stuff characters doing retarded yet hilarious things so go ahead read and review oh and special thanks for Animehugz and darkrith for loving my stuff SO much! Well enjoy!


Fun Time Random Crap 2!

WOO! Thank you everyone for your support! And by everyone I mean: darkrith and Animehugz they are the only ones who actually comment on my stories and I really appreciate it I'm so grateful that I'll be putting their OCs in this Fun Time Random Crap! So to those of you who never reviewed well sucks for you… Ya douchebags (oh and to werewolf99 I'm not doing your idea about the gorilla and the panda bear unless if they have their own actually backstory 'cause you're giving me nothing here) well enjoy! (Also I do not own Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shingeki no Kyojin, Kampfer, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else I only own my OCs except for darkrith's OC(s) or Animehugz's OCs)

Ryu x Junior?

Ryu (darkrith's OC): h-hi Junior *blush*

Junior: oh hi there

*silence*

Junior: … Who are you?

Ryu: Ryu… From NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS

Junior: what's that?

Ryu: ….

Later

Ryu: (cries in bed) WAAAAHH! Why won't he notice me?!

The Disaster

Mila the Absol (Animehugz's OC): (just stands there)

PJ the Pachirisu: hey has anyone seen my-

Mila: oh hello there

PJ: AH! OH MY GOD THERE'S AN ABSOL!

SJ the Squirtle: ABSOL!

RJ the Riolu: OH MY ARCEUS!

TJ the Tepig: OH NO! SOMETHING BAD'S GONNA HAPPEN!

Marcas the Machop: RUUUUUNN!

Mila: …

Melody the Cleffa (Animehugz other OC): … What was all that about?

Mila: ugh I don't know boys are idiots sometimes

The question

Jean (Shingeki no Kyojin): u-um… M-Mikasa?

Mikasa (SNK): yes Jean?

Jean: w-well… Will you go out with me?

Mikasa: … I'm sorry but-

Tom the Toon, Jeff, & Jack: OOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Jeff: (punches Jean to the ground) YOU'VE BEEN DENIED MOTHER F*CKER!

Jean: OW! What the hell was that?!

Jack: comedy bitch!

The flight

AJ: (flies in the sky) ah finally some peace and quiet

CJ: (flies by AJ slowly) hiiiiiii AAAAJJJJJ

AJ: … I'm gonna go back to the ground (slowly flies down)

Sasha and the milkshake

Sasha (SNK): (begins singing) my milkshake friends are the boys in the yard and their-

Junior: NO! (Takes milkshake the throws it out the window) NOOO! (Pulls out a machine gun) GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Fire at the milkshake causing it to explode)

Sasha: O_O

Junior: *pant* *pant* not in *pant* this house *pant*

Sasha: ;_; my milkshake…

Stupid Name

Tails (STH): up next we have Junior, Sora, Sonic, Eren, Natsuru, Ash & Pikachu! In "Six Team"

Junior: BAHAHAH! Six Team!? What!? That's the stupidest name- oh sh*t that's us I forgot

Stupid name 2

Jessie: up nest is: the June Squad!

CJ: BAHAHAHAHA! Team June Squad!? What?! That's th stupidest name- oh right that's us

Reader: it isn't funny the second time!

CJ: SHUT UP!

The evil plan

Captain: time for my most evil plan (knocks on the door)

Mikoto: hello?

Captain: for you (gives Mikoto a box of chocolates)

Mikoto: oh! For me! (Opens box)… There's nothing in here

Captain: that's because I ate them! MWAHAHA! But don't worry there's a coupon for more

Mikoto: oh that's fine then

Captain: but that's expired months ago! (Runs away) MWAHAHAHA!

Mikoto: … Did my world really have to collide with his?

Armin's a girl?

Connie (SNK): hey Armin

Armin: yes?

Connie: are you sure you're not a girl 'cause me and CJ have been talking and-

Armin: *groan* I'm NOT a girl! Why does everyone keep thinking I'm a girl?!

Connie: well let's see there's the way you look

SJ: the way you act

Armin: …

Eren (off screen): and your voice!

Armin: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Meat Cravings

TJ: (runs through the woods) *pant* *pant* *pant* (looks and behind him to see something rustling in the bushes) AAAAHH! (Runs even faster but then gets stuck under a branch) BAH!

Spaz the Torchic: TJ! Why are you shouting and running?

TJ: SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!

Taz: huh? (Looks in the distance) WHOA! HOLY ARCEUS IT'S SASHA!

Sasha: MEEEAAAATT!

Taz: OH JEEZ! (Tries to push TJ out) darn it! Why do I always have to save your- AAAAAAHHH!

Sasha: FFOOOODD!

Mila: (slaps Sasha) no

Sasha: ;_;

Mila: bad Sasha, very, very bad Sasha

Sasha: I was just hungry!

You're too slow!

Sonic: (runs in place) you're too slow!

Junior: (whispers in Sonic's ear)

Sonic: what? In the new smash bros I don't say that anymore?

Junior: nope

Sonic: huh… I guess I should say something else then… (Runs in place) sonic speed!

Junior: IT'S NOT THE SAME SONIC! IT'S NOT THE F*CKING SAME!

Eren: also that line is just terrible

Sora: why is that even a taunt?

Sonic: … *sigh* I hope Sonic Boom goes well

Knuckles (Sonic Boom): I'M FREAKING HUGE!

All: AAAAAHHH!

Duck Hunt (SSB4): (laughs at everybody)

Ryu's comeback

Ryu: ok! I can do this! Today I will win Junior's heart!

Jessie: oh no you don't!

Ryu: huh?

Jessie: I'm going to be Junior's lover! Because I love him more! And he loves me even more!

Ryu: oh come on! I'm a dragon and boys love dragons

Jessie: oh yeah? Well I have a lightsaber ripoff and boys looove star wars!

Mila: ladies, ladies you're both not good enough for Junior

Ryu: oh yeah? What you think you can win Junior's heart?

Mila: that's gross why would I do that?

Junior: (walks past them all) hey guys

Ryu & Jessie: hi Junior!

Mila: … Ugh

The song

CJ: I got the moves like Jagger!

Bonnie (X & Y series of Pokemon): I got the moves like Jagger!

Bonnie & CJ: I got the mooooves like-

Levi: (chases Eren) JAEGER!

Eren: AGH! Is this about the mess back on Fun Times 1?! I'm sorry! It was all Junior I swear!

CJ & Bonnie: … I got the moooooves like Jaeger!

Bouncer's big bounce

Bouncer: ok here goes the world's best bounce! (Bounces on his tail causing him to bounce waaaaay high in the sky) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

I choose you!

Ash: I choose you Froakie!

Froakie (Pokemon): froakie!

Junior: I choose you SJ!

SJ: … Meh

Junior: … Um dude

SJ: no I'm not saying my own name to talk it's stupid

Junior: Froakie's doing it

SJ: that's because he doesn't know any better!

Froakie: ggrr! Froakie fro-

SJ: (puts hand under Froakie's chin)

Froakie: fr-froakie…

SJ: (looks at the readers) you see that? Don't tell me you saw that episode of Pokemon X & Y series and saw that seen and thought that wasn't crap! Well it was! It was bullcrap! How did that even work!?

Junior: SJ?

SJ: NO! I'm done! (Walks away) I'm gonna work for yugioh!

Junior: … Ash

Ash: yeah?

Junior: … You're an idiot

Ash: *groan*

A Digimon's dilemma

VJ (Veemon Junior/Digimon OC): (is drunk and sad) … *groan* f*ck my digi-life

NJ (Neopet Junior/Shoyru): you think you have it bad? (Drinks his rum) nobody even remembers us

VJ: … The hell are you?

NJ: *groan* why couldn't we get any GOOD games?

SJ: (walks past the two) I'm done! NJ! Take my place in the Pokémon world!

NJ: YES!

VJ: why does Digimon Fusion exist?!

Krista's "crush"

Krista: (brushes Melody's fur)

Melady: aah… Thanks for brushing my fur

Krista: oh no problem (smiles)

Jack: (gets WAY too close to Krista's ear)

Krista (SNK): ah! J-Jack?

Jack: (whispers in Krista's ear) hey lil' Krista let me whisper in your ear, let me tell something that you'd like to hear you got a sexy ass body-

Ymir (SNK): (kicks Jack in the balls)

Jack: OW! F*CK!

Krista: *sigh* thank you Ymir I-

Ymir: (whispers in Krista's ear) hey lil' Krista let me whisper in your ear

Krista: *blush* wha!?

PJ & SJ's reaction to Pokemon X & Y (I know it's waaaay too late to talk about Pokemon X & Y but hey it's my story and I'll do whatever the hell I want)

PJ: (sits around eating oran berries) mmm my favorite

SJ: (barges in holding a laptop) DUUUUDE!

PJ: what?

SJ: Pokemon! X Y! Mega!

PJ: … What?

SJ: just look! (Opens laptop and show Mega Venasaur, Mega Charizard, and Mege Blastoise) so cool!

PJ: what!? You get a mega evolution!? What the heck?!

SJ: I know! It's awesome!

PJ: well… Did I get an evolution this time?

SJ: hmm let's see… Nope you're still the same

PJ: WHAT!? Another game without an evolution?! That's not fair!

SJ: BAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! Best day ever!

PJ: *sigh* oh well maybe in the next Pokemon game I'll get an evolution

*months later*

PJ: … (Stares up at a billboard with the new upcoming games: Pokemon Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire) SON OF A BI-

DJ's revenge

Reiner (SNK): *pant* *pant* *pant* I *pant* I think I lost him…

DJ (off screen): Reeeeeiiiiinneerrr…

Reiner: ah! Oh no!

DJ: I'm coming for yooouuuuu hehehe… You could have just gave me my cheese back… But now you're doomed…

Reiner: crap! Now what!? Oh hey a page! (Picks up the pages that says "he's coming for you…") huh? What does that-

DJ (is now behind Reiner): SLENDER MOUSE!

Reiner: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Fritz the Cat reaction

Junior: ok so Jack told me to watch a movie called "Fritz the Cat" well it sounds like a nice, good, family movie I mean come on it's a cartoon cat for crying out loud so I guess I'll

(hours later)

Jack: hehehe…

Jenny: hey Jack where's Junior?

Jack: in there watching a movie

Jenny: what movie?

Junior: OH JESUS! OH GOD! WHWHAT IS THIS!? A-ARE YOU TITS ON CATS!? OH GOD THIS IS- OH JEEZ NOW THEY'RE F*CKING! AND THERE'S BLOOD! OH SWEET LORD! THE TITLE WAS FRITZ THE CAT! WHY!? WHHHYYY!?

Jenny: … Oh I love Fritz!

Jack: right I wonder why Junior doesn't like it

PJ's rant

PJ: (looks at a picture of a Mega Audino)… BULL CRAP! A Audnio! A Pokemon that NOBODY uses gets a freaking mega evolution!? And I don't!? Are you kidding me?! *sigh* well at least I can hope for the primal forms

SJ (off screen): don't count on it!

PJ: *sigh*

The end

JTHW: hey everyone! Thanks for reading this set of random things! And I would personally like to thanks Ryu the dragon boy, Mila the Absol, and Melody the Cleffa thank you three so much for joining us

Mila: no problem

Melody: our pleasure

Ryu: don't mention it

JTHW: and we have a little something for the three of you for Mila (gives Mila a Absolite)

Mila: *gasp* wow! Thank so much!

JTHW: and for Melody (gives her a silky scarf)

Melody: oh! It's beautiful!

JTHW: and for Ryu we have something special for you

Ryu: what is it

Junior: (takes Ryu's hand from behind)

Ryu: huh? *blush* J-Junior?

Junior: (holds Ryu's waist)

Ryu: (blushes even more)

Junior: (kisses Ryu right on the lips)

Ryu: *gasp*… (Kisses back madly)

Melody: aawww that's so sweet!

Mila: woo! You go Ryu!

JTHW: (looks at the readers) and no this is not canon don't worry about it we'll just stick to the gay jokes so anyway this is the end I hope you enjoyed and again I do NOT own any of these materials I only own MY OCs Ryu belongs to darkrith and Mila & Melody belong to Animehugz and again thank you both so much for being there for me I'll see you guys next time!

Jack: REVIEW FAGGOTS!

Junior: whoa! Jack! What the-

End :P


End file.
